A Guide To Glorious Pyrrhia
Armored Scavenger Glorious Pyrrhia! (A Letter to the Humans) Equality, Unity, Peace, Security Welcome, Sons and Daughters of the Race of Humans that set foot on the Continent of Pyrrhia Most Glorious! Thou shall not find a better or happier place in the entire World, nor will you be safer and your family more secure. I hope that this guide will assist you in finding your place in this land, and warn you of the dangers of the Enemies of Man and Woman and those that harm our Brothers and Sisters, the Dragons. '' 'Equality' ''Gone are the times of Serfdom, Slavery and Servants. Gone are the Dark Days of Captivity to Masters who have no Right to rule over anybody. Are not Man and Woman equal, and only the Child lower for he or she has yet to mature? What right has one over the other? Pyrrhia has no need for this Corrupt and Power-hungry System that puts Free people into Unrighteous Bondage. '' ''In Glorious Pyrrhia, you shall never suffer from the Man-made Laws that were created only to Oppress and Enslave the Masses! Thou shall be equal to the person on your Left, to your Right, Behind, and in Front of you. All are subject equally to the Law, the Supreme Law of the Land. Unity Pyrrhia has always suffered. She has always mournfully carried the pain of being divided. This division shall not last, for there is only one human race and it shall work together for the good of all! Perhaps you already know, but the reason for why Pyrrhia has never been one single, united entity is because of the ignorance, the greed, and the blindness of our ancestors and the lost ones living today. The Nations have kept us apart, but soon their evil, terrible, and devastating existence shall be wiped off the face of Pyrrhia, leaving a clean, fresh slate. '' 'Peace' ''Tell me, how many wars has Pyrrhia suffered due to our barbarism and savagery? You cannot count them? Let me tell you, this division kills us and tears us apart. No doubt you have seen how easily it is for two groups of people to fight each other to the death. For instance, give one team a blue flag and another team a red flag. They would be at each others throats in no time. In Glorious Pyrrhia, however, there is only one flag, and that is everyone's flag. '' ''Peace is our goal, which is what other groups claim to seek. But no, they want control, power, and to divide us even more. There will be no fighting among all of the people in our land, but remember that we must bring peace to others by destroying their blood-lust and bring them into a desirable state of mind. Security You will never have to worry about the safety of you or your family ever again. The armies and police forces never rest to ensure that danger will never enter your home or meet you on the road. The Guardians and Protectors make sure that death and injury stays away, and upholds the most fair and necessary laws. I am sure that you will never break a law, for they guide the way to a right life. Do not tremble at the sight of a Guardian or Protector, for you have done nothing wrong. '' ''-Audina One Family! (A Letter to All of Dragon-kind) Peace onto you, dragons of Pyrrhia, our brothers and sisters, though not in flesh, but rather in spirit. It is time for us to cooperate to end this ancient strife between us, and we shall. Pyrrhia is home to two great beings, and there is no reason why both cannot co-exist peacefully and to the benefit of all of us. '' ''I greet all of the Queens of the Dragon Tribes, and I assure you that soon your lands will be free from the terrible "scavengers" that plague them. There will be no more "scavengers," but instead there will be men, women, and children who will never have the thought of stealing your treasure, trying to overthrown you, or kill you. Sit back and take it easy, and focus on your problems, for we will take care of ours. May your fires burn brightly, your frost freeze sharply, and your waters churn desirably. '' ''-Bartolek The Layout of Glorious Pyrrhia and the Continent The map above shows Human Pyrrhia as it is after the Glorious Revolution. Glorious Pyrrhia controls a large amount of Pyrrhia, and has claims on all of the land still under the control of the Scavenger Nations. Glorious Pyrrhia borders all of the seven nations still remaining after the Glorious Revolution (From the Pyrrhian Point of View): The Remnants of the Kingdom of Kalda: 'Ruled by King Jarl the 16th (XVI), Kalda has been pushed back into the deeper parts of IceWing territory. Though their forces fight hard in the blistering frost off the Northwest, the Protectors have managed to keep the stalemate alive in the Frozen Front. As the Kaldans have nowhere to go, the spoiled jarls feud over land, and the massive might of Glorious Pyrrhia, the remnants of the Kingdom are isolated and helpless. There is no doubt the Kaldans will soon crumble and join the glorious empire. '''The Sultanate of the Great Desert: '''The age of the wicked Sultan Bey is over and now the rightful ruler, Amman Pashia, reigns with the Obsidian Scepter. The only nation to allow an animus bloodline to survive the Innocent Animus Massacre, Remelia is the only honorable kingdom outside of Glorious Pyrrhia. A natural ally, the sands of the desert are kept under the watchful eyes of Pashia. Pashia has been honorable, accepting his people of the Remelians, and his brothers and sisters of the Nurrians and the Aeruliens in a single unified nation. The Remelian Sultanate is no more, as not one of their tribes deserve to have control over the other, but rather they all together rule over the vast desert. '''The Northern Pact: '''Once at each others throats, the Qian under the Emperor, and the Toroshi people under the Shogun have agreed to a blood pact. With the brotherly murder of his brother, the Shogun has forged a peace and an alliance that blocks the Glorious Might of Pyrrhia from entering the northern tips of the continent. Soldiers clash the northern edge of the Eastern Front, one side stubbornly trying to unite the world, while the other vilely hands on to its devastating traditions. '''The Alliance of the Sword: '''A crippling alliance between the faltering Tsar of Zelengorod, the bloodthirsty brothers Knyaz and Grand Hetman of Bielska, the envious Grand Duke of Kosburg, and the traitorous Emperor of Cecuria, the Alliance of the Sword have little chance against Glorious Pyrrhia, but they are also the world's greatest threat. They stubbornly hold onto the Diamond Spray Delta and block the way to the sea and the Cecutian Empire, but the battle for the Great Eastern Front seems to be in Glorious Pyrrhia's favor. '''The Kingdom of Reenwud: '''The least barbaric of the two rainforest nations, the Reens are ruled by an incompetent ruler by the name of Queen Iris. Though they are friends with their dragon neighbors, it is in a way that does not benefit anyone. The Reens are wild and must be tamed, for their slothful ways ruin the true relationship between human and dragon. Once the Rainforest Campaign begins, Glorious Pyrrhia's welcoming frontiers will come to save. '''The Tecuixin Confederacy: '''The bloody brother nation of the Reens, the most despicable of all the nations, though the least noble in terms of blood. The tribes have no lack of sustenance for the red waters that bring life and rush within each being, and their sacrifices of both humans and dragons authorized by their King have no place in a safe and sound world of equals. '''The Kingdom of Aredonia: '''The lost ones of the Aredonians must be brought back to the right way of life, and they must be shown the proper way to exist with the dragons that inhabit their land. The treacherous King Argus and the lax Queen Scylla force their citizens to fight in vain while they stay in their forts, exclaiming nonsense such as "Aredonian pride and honor," while in reality it is their excuse to shed blood. The Salient Front has recovered some Aredonian land to Glorious Pyrrhia, but the offensive deeper into the Kingdom has become a stalemate. Glorious Pyrrhia and the Kingdom of Pyrrhia History The Dark Ages The "Dark Ages" was the time before the Glorious Revolution, when the continent was ruled by warring nations that paid no attention to the deep wounds they caused each other. This era began after the event commonly known as "The Scorching," but this period in time is officially recognized as the "Punishment of Humanity." The humans of Pyrrhia deserved to have been wiped out from the face of the map for their cruelty and violent ways, but they were spared by the dragons' limitless mercy. Even so, the humans did not reform themselves, though they were given a second chance. The nations rebuilt in their malicious and mischievous ways, hurting both dragons and animi, and in reality, themselves. The Innocent Massacre After the so-called "Great War," the humans in their evil ways began the extermination of all magical people and items. One animus, through the fault of his master, lost his soul and turned evil, resulting in the deaths of a handful of humans. This was an excuse to destroy the animi, even though they had been the backbone and protectors of humanity from the dawn of civilization. That was the age when the Rex-Animus was born, and he himself experienced the hate and loathing of the men and women of the nations. In the end, much of the magical human world had been destroyed, but the few righteous ones who had survived kept their bloodlines alive. Only the Sultan refused to kill off his animi, and thus his descendants are the only honorable and true noble nation. Return of the Rex The Rex-Animus returned from his hiding a few years before the Revolution. By his kindness he tried to bring the Cecurian and Aredonian people together as brothers and sisters, but the other nations of Pyrrhia did not wish to see the beginning of a peaceful world. As the Rex brought love and hope, the world turned against him and spread hate and war. A grand war flamed across the continent, pitting those for peace against those for the old order of conflict and insanity. The Rex patiently tried to repair the broken pieces, but he foresaw the great evil of his fellow allies. He was betrayed. The Rex had ignored the warnings he had seen because he so wanted to trust his human friends, but at the moment of the treachery he remorsefully abandoned the idea of a peaceful world of co-existing nations. The Glorious Revolution The Rex was the mastermind of the most glorious movement of all of Pyrrhia's history. It had been forming ever since the Innocent Massacre, and he had spent his entire life preparing for the moment that would create equality and freedom. The Rex gathered the mask of the very first ruler animus, King Simeon, and the defenders of Pyrrhia and humanity awakened from the spirit world. The Rex called upon the chained masses of serfs and peasants to rise. What right did the nobility and royalty have to enslave people? Why were they better and entitled to such crimes? The Rex saw the greatest error of humanity, and he fought tooth and nail to liberate humanity form itself. Even though the Revolution was successful and Glorious Pyrrhia gracefully came into existence, the works of the revolt are not complete. Re-Creating Pyrrhia Glorious Pyrrhia had spread throughout most of the continent, but the Rex knew that humanity could not survive as individuals. If every person was their own ruler, then society would not be able to function. Therefore, the Rex intriguingly planned for the world to be ruled by the rightful animi. Animi are incorruptible, wise, protective, and never have wrong intentions, unlike the humans who believe otherwise. The human ruler is subject to hate, pride, envy, lust, and other sinful feelings, but the true animus only cares to serve the people. The Rex found his shepherds and his servants of the people by calling to them from the past. The Dux-Animi were brought back into the world so that they could continue to lead their descendants on the path of equality, peace, and glory. Forming the Kingdom The Rex also saw the plight of the dragons, and through his unselfishness he called for unity. Many dragons heeded his call and they deserved to be ruled under one banner. The SandWing War of Succession proved how dangerous and deadly the division of the dragon tribes could be, so only by the formation of the Kingdom of Pyrrhia could the steps to peace begin. The Rex loved the dragons and wished for animi, humans, and dragons to be a happy family on the continent. Hundreds of dragons sought such friendship and began to form a kingdom, but they needed a queen to rule over them. The Rex looked hard into the matter, and his majestic choice came down upon Slush of the IceWings. Queen Slush was crowned the Queen of All the Dragons and All of Pyrrhia, and she was sat upon the throne in Terchen, equal to her animus counterpart. Together, the Rex and the Queen strive to unite the entire world, and the city of Terchen had become one of the growing number of integrated human-dragon societies. Society Division Glorious Pyrrhia is divided into five provinces, each ruled by a Dux-Animus. Eastland- Northland- Westland- The Capitol- Wild Territories- Rex-Animus of Glorious Pyrrhia 'Rex-Animus ''Clauseus Vinus- ''Clauseus Vinus is the Rex-Animus of Glorious Pyrrhia, the King of the Humans and the Animi. He was born over 1,700 years before the Glorious Revolution, and as a young boy he lost his family and friends during the Innocents' Massacre. He was adopted by Yularen, a prophet, and trained in the arts of magic, including dark magic. He went into hiding in a cave, studying for and preparing his plan to save the world from being destroyed by the nations of Pyrrhia. He reemerged and was betrayed by the nobility, which led to him to finally start his Revolution. The people crowned Clauseus their King, and they do not dare say his holy name. The Rex sits upon his throne in the Hall of the Magnificent in the Palace of Marble in Terchen, wearing the Mask of Simeon at all times so that the world may be free from all danger and distress. Dux-Animi of Glorious Pyrrhia Dux-Animus ''Bartolek- ''Bartolek is the Dux-Animus of Eastland, a province at the heart of the war against the Alliance of the Sword. Bartolek is the second oldest Dux in Glorious Pyrrhia, and lived over 4,400 years before the Revolution. Though he was an animus, Bartolek was best remembered as a writer and an author of many important books, many of which were about the hardships after the Scorching. He was brought back by the Rex during the Revolution, and is Pyrrhia's chief writer, author, media editor, and provider of all literature. Dux-Animus ''Yularen- ''Yularen is the Dux-Animus of Terchen, the capitol city of Glorious Pyrrhia and the land surrounding it. Yularen was the animus who cared for a looked over the Rex during the Massacre, and with his assistant, Alonquin, trained the boy. Yularen banished the Rex wrongfully from his home through fear of being caught with a powerful animus, and he planned to betray the Rex to the authorities. Yularen fabricated one last plot against the Rex before him death, the Topaz Gem Prophecy. Through the Rex's mercy, Yularen was brought back into the world as the Rex's personal seer. Dux-Animus ''Magisteria- ''Magisteria is the Dux-Animus of Westland, land that borders the Sultanate, contains the great Aerule River, and incorporates the Aerulien Kingdom. She is the oldest Dux-Animus, born before the Scorching. She was the most famous builder and architect the world had ever seen. She built the Four Great Cities and the Wall of Majesty, among many other projects that rest in ruin or in legend. She was brought back by the Rex, free from the darkness that plagued her soul because of her heavy use of magic. Her powers are used to built the great defenses of Glorious Pyrrhia. Dux-Animus ''Audina- ''Audina is the Dux-Animus of Wild Territories, a piece of land crunched between the Kingdom of Aredonia and the Kingdom of Reenwud. She was one of the major leaders of the Peasant Revolt of 400 BTS. She aided the peasants in their revolution against unfair labor and pay, corruption, and oppression. Audina briefly served as the "Peasant Queen" until she was captured, condemned, and beheaded. During the Revolution, the Rex brought back Audina to look over the freed slaves, serfs, and peasants. She is the commander of the Salient Front against the Alliance and Aredonia, and her eyes may fall upon the rainforest. Dux-Animus ''Vasiiy- ''Vasiiy is the Dux-Animus of Northland, a province in the heart of battle against the Kingdom of Kalda on the Frozen Front. Vasiiy was an ancient Kaldan king who, according to legend, killed the "Wolf King" Hadvar Stefansson, a deranged werewolf leader. After being dead for thousands of years, the revived Vasiiy has only one wish, and that is to bring his people into the safety of Glorious Pyrrhia and for him to be their Dux-Animi. He must overthrow the King of the Remnants of the Kingdom of Kalda, but first he needs the support of the Kaldans. Queen of Pyrrhia Queen ''Slush- ''Slush is the dragon Queen of All of Pyrrhia and of All of the Dragons. She is an IceWing who had once lived in the Ice Kingdom in the lowly sixth circle, and fell in love with a dragon from a higher circle. She was exposed, and through her heartbreak and hate towards IceWing society, she fled her kingdom. Slush was chosen by the Rex to begin the new bloodline of Pyrrhian royalty and rule over the continent of dragons. She reigns from the Palace, which is located not very far from the Glorious Pyrrhian capital of Terchen. Education Armies and Police Guardians Protectors Honor Guard Volunteer Corps War The Frozen Front The Great Eastern Front The Salient (Lesser Eastern) Front Social Ranking # Rex-Animus # Queen of Pyrrhia # Dux-Animi # Animi # Dragons # Common Humans # Nobles and royalty Government Executive The executive branch is the part of Glorious Pyrrhia's government that creates the law, carries it out once official, and heads the government and the state. The power is invested in an elected chancellor, who with the blessing of the Rex, has a life-long term unless removed from power or decides to step down. Judicial The judicial branch is Glorious Pyrrhia's court and justice system, whose duty is to defend the law and prosecute criminals. Every province has a major court and local minor courts, whose judges are elected. Legislative The legislative branch is the part of Glorious Pyrrhia's government that approves of laws and officials. This branch may impeach elected officials by a majority vote. Every province has an elected group of representatives that belong to their legislative branch. Clauseative The Clauseative branch is a part of government unique to Glorious Pyrrhia. Members of this branch are the Rex-Animus and the Dux-Animi exclusively. These positions are held only by an animus, and approved by the Rex only. The Rex has the ultimate power, combining the powers of the other three branches of government. The Rex may override any action. The Dux-Animi are the governors of the provinces, acting with power similar to those found in the executive branch. However, the Dux-Animi also have judicial and legislative powers and may override those branches in their provinces. The Rex has the ultimate power and say in Glorious Pyrrhia, greater than the three branches and the Dux-Animi. The Dux-Animi have the ultimate power only in their province, and not greater than the Rex's. Law Defense of the Law The Fault of the Human Conscience The Greed, Blindness, and Individualism of Humankind The Purity of the Animi The Need For the Dragon Kingdom Important Documents Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Groups